


Scrib and Ebony get Fukt

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Scar x Envy x Olivia by Maggie of WhoreHouseFanfics





	Scrib and Ebony get Fukt

Olivia had decided to start a sex dungeon. She didn’t much care for sex torture but her men begged her for one and she wasn’t one to disappoint. Her first victims were Scare and Evy. The pair didn’t know the shit they were in for. Evny looked so scared and the men all thought it was super HOTT. Scaare tried to be brave for Ivy, growling like some kind of animal when anyone would come near. Olivia smacked the shit out of him; she was having none of that. She relaxed in an enormous throne and let the soldiers do as they pleased.   
Scrib was the one the strong men zeroed in on first. They fucked his brains out. Literally splattering his brains across the floor, not hesitating to skullfuck the dead Scray. They poked his body full of holes, shoving dicks into every original and new hole they could find.   
Eddy looked on in horror, only imagining what would happen to him. To his distaste, the nerds were interested in him. He hissed but the nerds were upon him. Ivy tried to pull away from the numerous hands grabbing him but there was nothing he could do. Teeny dicks pummeled his skin, making a sound like bubble wrap popping. He touched butts with every man in the room. And that was that, he died from butt touching. The nerds didn’t stop sexing the body. His carcass was shared between the men for the next couple of months.   
However, Olivia wasn’t satisfied with the dungeon and shut it down after the final raping of the Ebony corpse. He was yuck; more cum than flesh and that was gross. They tossed the bodies into the cold, never to be seen again. The end~!


End file.
